


Dear Junhui

by tiffabucks



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:46:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffabucks/pseuds/tiffabucks
Summary: A letter from Wonwoo.





	Dear Junhui

**_Unique Chapter: When the mask is gone_ **

****

 

****

_Junhui_   
  


Don't ask me if I'm okay since you broke up with me. Don't ask me what happened (cause you know it very well), and don't tell me how worried you are.

_Even_ _better_ _:_ Don't worry about me, or care, or whatever you're doing to lessen your fault.

_It's_ _not your_ _fault_ _,_ _and_ _if I know it now, you have to know_ _that_ _too._

No one is to blame for falling in love, it happens all the time. It's not something special that only happened to us, you just like me one day and then you didn't like me anymore.

So, you don't need this, you know.

You don't need to be perfect all the time or something, don't need to match anyone's expectations. You don't need anything like: wear a good makeup, wear pretty clothes, smile to everyone or curse yourself for crying alone in the bathroom... Yes, I know about that.

You just need to be what you think is right, be what makes you feel better with yourself. Be what makes you smile... Just don't care about people who whisper whenever you walk down the hall hand in hand with him.  _Kick_ _them_ _all, boy!_

I think I'm writing this because I still care about you. And I like to see you smiling — even if it's from afar.

That's love, after all.   
  


_Wonwoo_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for read!!   
> I'm so sorry for my bad English, I try my best hahaha >.<
> 
> I hope you guys liked it :P 
> 
> See ya! ;D


End file.
